Jedyny godny przeciwnik
by Freedie
Summary: Podczas jednej ze swych samotnych podróży Doktor zostaje niespodziewanie ściągnięty na Ziemię. Kto by się spodziewał, że zabawi tam na dłużej...


_Crossover: Doctor Who/Avengers_

_Główne postacie: Doktor, Tony Stark, Loki_

_Beta: niestety, nikt nie miał czasu odpowiednio mi tego tekstu sprawdzić, zostałam poinformowana, że ponoć drobne błędy są, aczkolwiek będę wdzięczna za ewentualne poprawki_

* * *

TARDIS niespodziewanie zatrzęsła się pod wpływem silnych turbulencji powodując, że mężczyzna, który właśnie opierał się o barierkę czytając gazetę z 1890 roku, zachwiał się, niemal upadając. Doktor sapnął, zdołał jednak utrzymać się na nogach, chwytając się metalowej poręczy. Rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu przypominającym kopułę, jakby nasłuchując i zastanawiając się, co było przyczyną tak gwałtownego zatrzęsienia się jego statku. Jego wzrok w końcu spoczął na panelu sterowniczym. Doktor zmarszczył brwi i jak gdyby w chwili nagłego olśnienia odrzucił niedbale gazetę i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy całej aparaturze, która służyła do sterowania TARDIS. Wcisnął parę guzików i zerknął na ekran niewielkiego monitora.

- Co się dzieje? Dlaczego zawracasz? - powiedział na głos, wciąż obserwując ekran, a jednocześnie przyciskając kilka klawiszy. Po chwili przesunął się o kilka kroków w prawo, uderzył dłonią w niebieski przycisk, przekręcił jakieś pokrętło, by wreszcie obiec niemal cały panel sterowniczy i pociągnąć za jedną z wielu dźwigni. Zamarł w miejscu na kilka sekund, oczekując na reakcję. Zaraz jednak ponownie podbiegł do monitora i zagryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka obserwując ekran.

- Lecisz w złym kie... - zaczął, lecz nie udało mu się skończyć zdania. Kolejna, bardziej gwałtowna, turbulencja zatrzęsła całym statkiem, jakby TARDIS sprzeciwiała się wszystkim wydawanym jej poleceniom. Doktor chwycił się panelu sterowniczego, rzucało nim raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. W ostatniej próbie zatrzymania swojego statku wyciągnął rękę w stronę wajchy, która znajdowała się zdecydowanie poza jego zasięgiem – nic dziwnego, TARDIS została w końcu zaprojektowana dla sześciu pilotów, a on był sam. Ponownie zatrzęsło się w całym pomieszczeniu i Doktor, nie zdoławszy sięgnąć do dźwigni, stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię.

Leżał tak w oszołomieniu na podłodze przez minutę lub dwie, gdy w końcu do niego dotarło, że TARDIS przestała się trząść i że najwyraźniej wylądowali. Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, odgarniając grzywkę z twarzy i następnie poprawiając swoją czerwoną muszkę, która przekrzywiła się pod wpływem upadku.

- Aleś mi zrobiła niespodziankę tak nagle zmieniając kierunek, mogłaś mnie chociaż ostrzec – stwierdził Doktor, z pewną pretensją w głosie. - Nawet nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy.

Nagle skoczył na równe nogi, szybko wpisał coś na klawiaturze i rzucił okiem na monitor. Na ekranie wyświetlił się obraz niczym z kamery monitoringu, pokazujący miejsce, w którym wylądował. TARDIS, która niezmiennie od wielu lat wyglądała niczym niebieska budka policyjna, otoczona była teraz przez co najmniej tuzin ubranych na czarno, uzbrojonych w karabiny mężczyzn. Wizjer nie miał dużego zasięgu, dało się jednak dostrzec w oddali dużą ilość komputerów, a także ludzi pracujących przy nich, którzy w tej chwili zamarli wpatrując się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w budkę, która ni stąd ni zowąd zmaterializowała się przed nimi.

- _Ludzie_ – powiedział cicho zdziwiony Doktor. - Jesteśmy na _Ziemi_.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem udał się do drzwi, chwytając przy okazji swoją marynarkę z wieszaka i ubierając ją. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi TARDIS i wyszedł z niej, jednak od razu zatrzymał się w miejscu widząc wycelowanie w niego lufy karabinów. Uniósł powoli ręce do góry, pokazując tym gestem, że jest nieuzbrojony, po czym odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

- Nazywam się Doktor, co w zasadzie powinniście wiedzieć, skoro mnie tu w _jakiś sposób _sprowadziliście. Inaczej moja TARDIS – tu skinął głową głową na niebieską budkę za nim – z pewnością nie zdecydowałaby tu przylecieć.

Żaden z żołnierzy nie poruszył się jednak nawet o milimetr, a broń wciąż była wycelowana w Doktora. Każda minuta powodowała, że sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej i bardziej niezręczna, pozostawiając mężczyznę w nieznośnej niepewności.

- Nie mam jakichś pretensji, ale wszyscy poczulibyśmy się znacznie lepiej, gdybyście opuścili to, to – wskazał palcem na jeden z karabinów. - Zresztą, to niesprawiedliwe, jest was znacznie więcej, a ja nie jestem uzbrojony, nie miałbym z wami szans, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie byście przestali celować we mnie tą bronią...

- W czasach, gdy zazdrosny bóg stąpa po Ziemi – przerwał monolog Doktora głęboki głos dobiegający z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.- pragnąc zrobić z ludzi swoich podwładnych, a zabijając dla przyjemności, moi żołnierze muszą być ostrożni wobec każdego, Doktorze.

Doktor spojrzał ponad uzbrojonych żołnierzy, by dostrzec kroczącego w ich stronę postawnego mężczyznę o ciemnej skórze. Ubrany był cały na czarno, a na ramiona zarzucił długi skórzany płaszcz, ręce splótł za plecami. Choć lewe oko miał zakryte przepaską, jego spojrzenie wciąż wyrażało determinację i zdecydowanie, wydając się przy tym odrobinę groźne.

- Opuście broń – rozkazał, podchodząc do grupy mężczyzn, którzy rozstąpili się przed nim. Najwyraźniej był ich dowódcą. Wszyscy w tym samym czasie opuścili karabiny, choć w ich postawie widać było, że są gotowi w każdej chwili zaatakować.

- _Sir_, czy to jest bezpieczne? Kim jest ten człowiek? Ta jego... budka... zmaterializowała się tu w kilkanaście sekund. Czy możemy mu ufać? - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy. Wyglądał młodo. Chyba niedawno rozpoczął swoją karierę w wojsku.

- To jeden z niewielu ludzi, którym naprawdę możemy ufać – odpowiedział ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, podchodząc do Doktora, który obserwował wszystko, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia. Opuścił już dotychczas trzymane w górze ręce i teraz czuł się już znacznie swobodniej, co widać było w jego postawie. Dowódca stanął przed nim i zmierzył go krótkim spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, lecz jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jego oczach.

- Jestem dyrektor Nick Fury. Witamy w głównej siedzibie organizacji SHIELD, Doktorze. Jesteśmy wdzięczni za przybycie.

Nowy Jork. Światowe centrum kultury, finansów, mody i sklepów. Miasto rocznie odwiedzane przez miliony turystów, na których czeka tu mnóstwo atrakcji, a także ekskluzywne hotele i restauracje oraz krajobraz niesamowitych drapaczy chmur. Uwielbiane przez ludzi z całego świata, zachwyca swoją różnorodnością powodując przemieszanie wielu kultur i nacji.

Tym razem jednak Nowy Jork nie przypominał idealnego miasta z pocztówki. Manhattan wyglądał niczym po apokalipsie rodem z filmu science fiction. Część budynków było zburzonych, wiele domów płonęło, ulice zawalone były gruzami, wśród których biegali ratownicy starając się pomóc ludziom, którzy nie mieli szczęścia i nie zdołali uciec. Na drogach dało się dostrzec zarówno przerażonych dorosłych, jak i płaczące dzieci. Matki trzymały swoje pociechy w objęciach, zakochane patry trzymały się za dłonie i pocieszały wzajemnie. Wśród tego rozgardiaszu dało się słyszeć niosące echem odgłosy wyjących syren karetek, straży pożarnej i wozów policyjnych. Był to doprawdy nieprzyjemny kontrast w stosunku do pięknego, czystego nieba i jasno świecącego słońca.

Całe to pobojowisko, które pozostawił po sobie Loki, obserwował Tony Stark, lecąc ponad miastem w swoim kostiumie Iron Mana. Przeklęty nordycki bóg nie miał nic innego do roboty niż bycie zazdrosnym o swojego braciszka, co postanowił okazać najeżdżając Ziemię. Dobrze, że chociaż Thor był po ich stronie – Tony nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie co by zostało z tej planety, gdyby bóg piorunów postanowił działać na własną rękę. Był arogancki i irytujący, ale przynajmniej zdarzało mu się pomóc. Ale oczywiście to Tony miał najwięcej do roboty, jego umiejętności superbohatera były niesamowite, a przecież jego reputacja nie mogła upaść. Chociaż wiele by dał, by móc teraz porobić dużo ciekawsze rzeczy w swojej pracowni.

Coś cicho zatrzeszczało w słuchawce w jego uchu, po czym usłyszał głos Natashy Romanoff informujący, że Loki przemieszcza się Czwartą Aleją w stronę Central Parku.

„_Nie może się dostać za Upper East Side. Musimy go powstrzymać"_, odezwał się Steve Rogers.

- Brawo, Kapitanie Oczywistość, nigdy byśmy na to nie wpadli – stwierdził ironicznie Tony. Był pewny, że Steve zaraz zacznie się z nim kłócić.

„_Postaramy się dołączyć najszybciej jak się da. Stark, zajmiesz go czymś?"_, zapytała Natasha, ignorując początek ich idiotycznych przekomarzań.

- Ktoś w końcu musi być tu bohaterem – westchnął Tony, udając niezadowolenie, zbaczając ze swojego wcześniejszego kursu i kierując się w stronę Czwartej Alei. - Barton, gdzie jesteś?

„_Okolice Trump Tower", _odpowiedział mu głos Clinta Bartona.

- No tak, ptaki budują swoje gniazda wysoko – mruknął Stark. - Ulokuj się gdzieś na skrzyżowaniu 57. Ulicy i Czwartej Alei. Pozostań _niewidoczny_. Nie pokazuj się, dopóki nie uznasz, że to konieczne. Niech Thor do ciebie dołączy, ale niech się nie miesza. Mógłby przepłoszyć swojego braciszka, a tego nie chcemy.

„_Zrozumiano"_

- Ja tymczasem przedstawię Lokiemu naszego honorowego gościa – oznajmił Tony dostrzegłszy w dole znajomą i jakże znienawidzoną postać boga-intryganta, bombardującego okoliczne budynki _magicznymi _jasno jarzącymi się kulami. Zaczął obniżać lot, nie spiesząc się zbytnio, gdy wśród lekkich trzeszczeń w słuchawce usłyszał jeszcze głos Steve'a.

„_Tony?"_

- Mhm? - mruknął Stark, nie skupiając się zbytnio na jego słowach.

„_Uważaj na siebie."_

- Ta.

Tony Stark wylądował na samym środku ulicy wśród kłębu kurzu, dokładnie przed skrzyżowaniem 57. Ulicy i Czwartej Alei, tak jak to zaplanował. Kilka metrów przed nim stał dumnie wyprostowany Loki. Elementy jego zbroi, choć miejscami nieco brudne i odrobinę zadrapane, wciąż jasno połyskiwały, a długa zielona peleryna łopotała na wietrze. Kurz i pył powoli opadł ukazując postać boga w całości. Jego uśmiech wyrażał zadowolenie, ale w oczach dało się widzieć istne szaleństwo, co w połączeniu w jego niesamowicie bladą skórą dawało mrożący krew w żyłach efekt.

- Organizujesz imprezę i nie zapraszasz mnie na nią. Dobrze się bawisz sam? - zapytał beztrosko Tony.

Loki zaśmiał się cicho.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż któryś z was do mnie dołączy.

- To dobrze, bo niedługo zjawi się reszta ekipy.

Uśmiech Lokiego nie schodził z jego twarzy nawet wtedy, gdy jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął przechadzać się wśród gruzów i odłamków szkła, splatając ręce za plecami. Wyglądało to jakby rzeczywiście czekał aż zjawi się reszta Avengersów. Dla Tony'ego było to niepokojące, zbyt niepokojące. Loki albo dobrze udawał albo był zbyt pewny siebie. Albo jedno i drugie.

Stark powstrzymał od samodzielnego ataku – chociaż chętnie by to zrobił i skopał tyłek temu bożkowi – i grał dalej na zwłokę prowadząc rozmowę niczym między dwójką starych znajomych.

- Wiesz, tylko to trochę niekulturalne z twojej strony. Wparowujesz do czyjegoś domu, zwołujesz ludzi z całej okolicy i, czy tego chcą czy nie, robisz przyjęcie na swoją cześć. Poniekąd cię rozumiem, bo przecież chodzi o reputację – stwierdził Stark i urwał na chwilę, jakby się zamyślił nad własnymi słowami. - Tylko, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, tobie nie uda się osiągnąć swojego celu.

Loki przystanął na chwilę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się pod wpływem udawanego zdziwienia.

- Czyżby to była groźba?

- Nie, tylko udzielam dobrej rady, stwierdzając fakt – odpowiedział Tony, śmiejąc się krótko i sarkastycznie.

Bóg uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powrócił do swojej powolnej wędrówki wzdłuż ulicy. Kawałki kamienia i szkła chrzęściły pod jego butami.

- Ta planeta została stworzona po to, by nią rządzić. Rasa ludzka zabija się wzajemnie i ktoś musi ich uświadomić, że potrzebują władcy. Ludzie są słabi i mizerni. Ja będę ich królem – wpatrywał się w Tony'ego Starka z wyższością i satysfakcją. - Nie obawiam się was. Wy też jesteście słabymi, ludźmi... Chociaż nie powinno was się określać mianem człowieka. Wszyscy jesteście czymś, co nie powinno było powstać. – ciągnął Loki, teraz wpatrując się w Starka z istną nienawiścią, pogardą i szyderstwem. Tony zacisnął zęby, starając się opanować i nie rozerwać tego intryganta na kawałki. - Bohater wojenny, będący efektem eksperymentu. Milioner, który w efekcie ubocznym po porwaniu staje się superbohaterem. Fizyk, który po wypadku w laboratorium staje się przerażającym potworem. Muszę przyznać, że jemu się już tak nie poszczęściło. Nie zachował ani odrobiny człowieczeństwa.

- _Dosyć._

Na dźwięk innego głosu Tony Stark spojrzał w bok i ujrzał niedaleko postać Steve'a, który stał w swoim kostiumie Kapitana Ameryki gotowy do walki, z wysoko uniesioną tarczą i niemal trzęsącego się ze złości.

- Loki, poddaj się. Jesteś otoczony – wysyczał Steve przez zęby. Na pewno rozjuszyło go tak gadanie Lokiego o Bannerze. Zresztą, nie tylko jego. Całe szczęście, że nigdzie nie widać było Bruce'a. _Chociaż z drugiej strony, Lokiemu przydałoby się mocne uderzenie od Hulka_, stwierdził Tony.

Loki jakby zignorował słowa Steve'a i rozłożył ręce.

- Czego mam się bać? - zapytał spokojnie, unosząc wysoko brwi.

Nagle za nimi rozległy się kroki. Ktoś stąpał powoli i ostrożnie, ale wciąż zdecydowanie. Steve i Tony nie musieli się obracać, by zobaczyć kto idzie. Doskonale wiedzieli, kto to był. Niespodzianka dla Loki'ego. Ich gość honorowy.

- Myślę, że Władcy Czasu – odparł zadowolony Rogers z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy Doktor stanął pomiędzy nim a Starkiem.

Bóg zmarszczył brwi na widok nowej osoby. Po raz pierwszy spotkał się z mianem Władcy Czasu i szczerze wątpił, że mogła to być ta osoba, która teraz się pojawiła. Zmierzył mężczyznę spojrzeniem jakby go prześwietlał od stóp do głów, próbując stwierdzić czym się wyróżnia i jakie ma umiejętności. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć nic więcej niż to, że był chuderlawy, nie wyróżniający się budową ciała. Na twarzy miał idiotyczny uśmieszek, jakby coś w wyglądzie Lokiego go rozbawiło.

- Tak. W zasadzie to ja nim jestem. I naprawdę, zaufaj mi i poddaj się. Nic więcej nie zdziałasz – powiedział Doktor donośnym głosem, uśmiechając się pogodnie, a może wręcz przyjacielsko. Loki nie przerażał go w najmniejszym stopniu. Miał do czynienia z dużo gorszymi – i bardziej obrzydliwymi – kosmitami.

Loki zacisnął usta, nagle zdenerwowany słowami Władcy Czasu czy może samym sposobem jego podejścia do sprawy - _przeklęty, irytujący typek_ – i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uniósł dłoń i cisnął jasną kulą mocy w mężczyznę, celując w jego klatkę piersiową w miejsce, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce.

Nikt nie zdążył zareagować, nawet sam Doktor. Magia dosięgła go i już po kilku sekundach leżał na plecach. Nie ruszał się. Steve Rogers wydał z siebie jakiś okrzyk i rzucił się ku Władcy Czasu. Pochylił się nad nim, sprawdził oddech... Nie oddychał. Tony Stark nie poruszył się, zazgrzytał tylko zębami i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie wierzył, że tak łatwo poszło. Fury gorąco zapewniał ich, że Doktor jest inny, że spotykał na swej drodze wiele niebezpieczeństw, o których oni nawet nie pomyśleli, że na pewno poradzi sobie z Lokim. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Teraz będą musieli wrócić do swoich poprzednich metod.

Zobaczył, że z budynku naprzeciwko lekko wychyla się Clint Barton, z łukiem gotowym do strzału. Niedaleko musiała być też Natasha wraz z Thorem. Razem zapędzą Lokiego w pułapkę i przetransportują go do kwatery głównej SHIELD, gdzie wykopią obydwu bogów z powrotem do ich świata. Asgard, jakoś tak to nazywali.

Tony patrzył się jak Loki odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, bo czym powoli odwraca i zmierza w dół Czwartej Alei. Delikatnie falująca za nim peleryna powodowała, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej tryumfatorsko.

- Sądziliście, że pokonacie mnie tak marną istotą? Przykro mi, że w wyniku kolejnego ze swoich eksperymentów straciła życie kolejne ludzkie istnienie – rzucił im na odchodnym, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

I wtedy Stark usłyszał odgłos, który wydaje osoba gorączkowo usiłująca złapać powietrze. Będąc wyraźnie w szoku spojrzał na Doktora... który siedział na ziemi wyprostowany niczym struna, cały i zdrowy, jakby po prostu na chwilę stracił przytomność. Steve kucał przy nim z uniesionymi rękami, jakby niepewny co ma zrobić i z rozdziawionymi ustami i Tony był pewny, że musiał wyglądać podobnie. Całe szczęście, że metalowa maska zasłaniała mu twarz.

Doktor masował swoją klatkę piersiową w oszołomieniu, jakby nie do końca świadomy co właściwie się stało.

- Co za moc, co za siła! Dawno ktoś nie spowodował zatrzymania akcji jednego z moich serc – sapnął, powoli podnosząc się na nogi.

Loki błyskawicznie obrócił się na pięcie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tony Stark zauważył _prawdziwe_ zdziwienie i niedowierzanie na twarzy boga. Szybko ukrył te emocje pod swoją niewzruszoną maską, jednak przez te parę sekund Loki wyglądał tak niesamowicie... ludzko.

Teraz jednak wbił wzrok w Doktora, wyraźnie rozwścieczony przebiegiem zdarzeń.

Władca Czasu wreszcie stanął wyprostowany i zaczął powolnym krokiem iść w stronę boga. W prawej dłoni dzierżył swój dźwiękowy śrubokręt. Nie wyglądał już beztrosko, emanowała z niego odwaga, majestatyczność i pewien rodzaj cichego gniewu.

- Nazywam się Doktor – rzekł głośno, spokojnie, ale dumnie. - Jestem Władcą Czasu. Pochodzę z planety Gallifrey w konstelacji Kasterborosa. Liczę sobie 903 lat. Od setek lat pomagam ludziom na Ziemi i wiem, że są silniejsi niż się wydaje. Ocaliłem wiele planet przed najazdami takich istot jak Cybermeni, Dalekowie czy Slitheen. Daję ci ostatnią i jedyną szansę – urwał na chwilę, stając zaledwie kilka metrów od Lokiego. - Poddaj się, a obiecuję, że nie zostaniesz potraktowany źle.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Loki wpatrywał się głęboko w oczy Doktora. Wydawało się, że rozważa jego propozycję.

A potem na jego twarz wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech, jakby zmienił zdanie co do takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

- Wreszcie znalazłem godnego przeciwnika na tej planecie – wyszeptał, nagle znikając z miejsca, w którym stał.

Doktor spojrzał w górę na czyste niebo. Coś mu mówiło, że zabawi na Ziemi trochę dłużej. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.


End file.
